Forever lost
by Dornenfluegel
Summary: What if you loose he person you love most? Danny has got to handle this situation... Very dark, Characterdeath! German...


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider, ausser die Idee zu dieser Story. Ich will mit ihr kein Geld verdienen sondern benutze sie nur als Ausdrucksmöglichkeit für meine "Kreativität" (oder sowas ähnlichem ;) ).

Pairing: Danny/Martin slight Slash, wems nicht gefällt, der solls nicht lesen ;)

Please R&R.

Greetz Dornenflügel

--------------------------------------------------------

Forever lost

Eine leblose Hand hing schlaff über den Matratzenrand, der dazu gehörige Arm war leicht angewinkelt und blassfahl. Das einfallende Mondlicht beleuchtete ein ebenso bleiches Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen, schrecklich starr. Der nackte Oberkörper war nicht von der Decke bedeckt, sodass man jeden Atemzug hätte sehen können, und genau das war das Beunruhigende daran: man sah nichts. Als er den Anderen so erblickte, stockte ihm der Atem und er wollte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Wie angewurzelt stand er in der Türöffnung, von Dunkelheit umgeben. Die einzige Lichtquelle in dem quadratischen Raum war der schräg einfallende Streifen Mondlicht, der sich seinen Weg durchs Zimmer suchte, kurz hinter dem fahlen Kopf sein Ende findend. Nicht einen klaren Gedanken konnte er fassen, zu schnell jagten sie durch sein Hirn, setzten Schaltkreise lahm und liessen nicht zu, dass er auch nur eines seiner Glieder rührte. Erst nach und nach konnte er die Gedanken ordnen, begann automatisch, seiner Berufsroutine folgend, den Körper des anderen auf Schuss- oder Stichverletzungen zu untersuchen, suchte nach blauen Flecken und sonstigen Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Doch er konnte nichts finden, weder Blut noch andere Male bedeckten den perfekten, muskulösen Oberkörper des anderen. Und diese Feststellung schoss einen einzigen, grausigen Gedanken durch sein Hirn. Selbstmord. Dies brachte ihn schliesslich dazu seine Starre zu lösen, zum Bett zu stürzen, sich dabei auf das schrecklich leere Gesicht konzentrierend. Seine Hände umfingen die kühlen, entspannten Finger des anderen, zogen die leblose Hand zurück aufs Bett, in seinen Schoss. Sein Blick war verzweifelt auf das Gesicht des Mannes fixiert, dabei wiederholte er leise, wie ein Mantra immer wieder: „Oh Gott, was habe ich getan?" ab und zu abgelöst von "Tut mir Leid, Gott, tut mir Leid.". Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich vor und zurück wiegte, die Hand des anderen noch immer in der Seinen, sich an sie klammernd, als könnte er ihn so zurückholen. Und sein Gehirn wurde von selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken beherrscht ‚Du hast ihn umgebracht! Warum musstest du auch nach eurem Streit gehen?' "Dann ersauf doch in deinen Problemen!" Soll das etwa dein letzter Satz gewesen sein? Wie konntest du ihm nur so etwas antun?' Die Verzweiflung breitete sich wie ein kalter Schleier über seine Seele, warf einen dunklen Schatten darüber, liess ihn innerlich erschaudern vor Ekel und Qual, während sich die ersten Tränen den Weg auf sein Gesicht bahnten. Endlich, nach all dieser Zeit des Schockes konnte er weinen, weinen um seinen Freund, seinen Geliebten, den er, so war er sich sicher, umgebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit des Streites, er hatte dem anderen Sturköpfigkeit vorgeworfen, genauso wie Gefühllosigkeit und fehlendes Verständnis. Und er hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er ihn nicht in seine Probleme mit einbeziehe, dass er ihn aussen vorlasse, nicht an seinem Leben beteilige. Darauf hin hatte Martin erwidert, dass er keine Probleme habe, die Danny etwas angingen. So war es zu dem letzten Satz gekommen "Dann ersauf doch in deinen Problemen!" Danny war abgerauscht, wütend und verzweifelt zugleich aus Martins Wohnung geflüchtet. Und jetzt sass er hier, neben dem toten, leblosen Körper seines Liebsten. Wieder hatte er einen Menschen verloren, wieder hatte er selbst Schuld daran. Die Verzweiflung vernebelte sein Hirn, während er noch immer leise vor sich hinwisperte, seine linke Hand in Martins Haar vergrub, seine Finger um die dicken braunen Strähnen flocht. Seine zärtlichen Gesten kamen zu spät, wie immer. Er konnte dem anderen nicht mehr zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, ihn brauchte, wie sehr er seine Worte bereute. Nun konnte er die Entschuldigung, die der Grund für sein neuerliches Erscheinen gewesen war, nicht mehr überbringen. Das Zimmer, in welchem er sich in den letzten Monaten so heimisch gefühlt hatte, war jetzt plötzlich unwirtlich, kalt und leer. Und er fühlte, wie die Dunkelheit ihn einschloss.

1 Jahr zuvor  
Einen atemberaubenden Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, er sei es, den Martin mit einem dieser ganz speziellen Blicke bedachte, doch dann schlug er es sich wieder aus dem Kopf. Mart stand eindeutig auf Frauen, wie die kurze Affäre mit Sam deutlich gemacht hatte. Also hiess es einmal mehr tief durchatmen, beruhigen und lächeln, nicht so verkrampft! Ja, genau so, richtig relaxed. Das ging schon ungefähr einen Monat so, dieses stille Anhimmeln aus der na ja, mehr oder minder, Ferne, diese unerwiderte Liebe. Seit etwa einer Woche war es jedoch weit mehr, als blosses Anhimmeln, weit weniger unschuldig. Danny stellte sich inzwischen bereits vor, wie es wäre, die schmalen Lippen zu küssen, sie auf den eigenen zu fühlen, die breiten Schultern zu berühren, genauso wie den Rest des wundervollen Körpers. Aber dies würde wohl ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Deshalb achtete Danny streng darauf, den anderen nicht allzu auffällig anzuflirten oder gar auszuchecken. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso schwerer viel es ihm. Umso mehr er mit Martin zusammen war, je mehr Zeit er mit dem anziehenden jungen Mann verbrachte, desto schwieriger wurde es, die ungeheure Anziehungskraft des anderen zu ignorieren, desto schwerer wurde es, sich ihm nicht zu nähern, ihn nicht zu berühren, und sei es nur ein sachtes Anstupsen. Manchmal, wenn Martin hinter ihm stand, neben ihm sass oder dicht neben ihm ging, da tat es fast weh, den anderen nicht berühren zu dürfen, seine Arme nicht um den eigenen Körper geschlungen zu wissen. Danny hatte zu diesen Momenten eine regelrechte Hassliebe entwickelt, die ihn des Öfteren in grössere Konflikte brachte. Denn er war schon mehrmals kurz davor gewesen, sich zum anderen zu drehen und ihn einfach zu küssen, und genauso kurz davor, den anderen anzuschnauzen, dass er ihm nicht so auf die Pelle rücken solle. Aber jedes Mal hatte ihn seine, mühsam aufrechterhaltene, Selbstbeherrschung davon abgehalten. Und er war jedes Mal froh, hatte er weder das eine noch das andere getan. Und doch wünschte er sich manchmal, dass er wenigstens genug Mut aufbringen würde, den anderen auf einen Drink nach der Arbeit einzuladen. Also sass er wiedermal hier, an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte Löcher in die Luft, wurde plötzlich aufgeschreckt, als Martin an ihn herantrat: "Hei Danny!" der andere musterte ihn mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er ihm schon wieder so verdammt nah war. Doch Danny setzte sein Hirn für kurze Zeit wieder in Gang, zwang sich selbst eines seiner charakteristischen Grinsen auf, während er erwiderte:" Hei Collegeboy. Was führt dich zu mir?" Danny glaubte nicht, was in der Folge geschah, Martin war verlegen. Okay, nicht, dass das nicht öfters vorkam, aber im Moment hatte Danny ihm, ausnahmsweise, mal keinen Grund dazu gegeben. Und auch sonst hatte ihn niemand in eine peinliche Situation gebracht. Also zeichnete sich ein grosses Fragezeichen in Danny Gesicht ab, während Martin, sichtlich nervös mit seiner Anzugjacke spielend erwiderte:" Na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Abend eventuell mit mir auf einen Drink kommen würdest. Du weist schon..."eine hilflose Geste folgte, „ etwas ausspannen zusammen."

Dany wollte seinen Ohren erst nicht trauen, er musste sich verhört haben. Doch dann riskierte er einen kurzen Blick in die Augen des Jüngeren und was er darin sah, überzeugte ihn davon, dass er doch richtig gehört hatte. Martins Augen spiegelten nämlich Unsicherheit und eine gewissen Enttäuschung wider. Enttäuschung? Erst jetzt merkte Danny, dass er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr geantwortet hatte, sodass er nun dem grossen, zufriedenen Grinsen erlaubte, auf seinem Gesicht auszubrechen. Doch er erkannte, dass er sich dringend besser unter Kontrolle halten musste der andere wollte sicher nur einen netten Männerabend verleben. Also zügelte Danny seine überschäumenden Emotionen, lächelte nun nur noch leise, in typischer Danny Manier: " Sicher, warum auch nicht? Ich muss nur noch meinen Bericht fertig schreiben." 'und mich dabei etwas beruhigen, sonst kann ich anschliessend für nichts mehr garantieren...'

Stunden später

Danny musste sich allergrösste Mühe geben, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren und sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, um das gefährlich nahe gerutschte Knie des anderen ignorieren zu können und nicht seine Hand darauf zu platzieren. Und wiedermal fragte er sich im Stillen, ob Martin eigentlich wusste, was er ihm da antat. Der Jüngere sass dicht neben ihm an der Bar, hatte seinen Drink in der Hand und erzählte ihm gerade ausführlich, wie sehr ihn die Arbeit bei der Betrugsstelle angeödet hatte. Dabei hatte er sich nahe zu Danny gelehnt und gestikulierte grosszügig und genauso ausschweifend, wie seine Rede war. Beides, Geste und häufiger Körperkontakt, schrieb Danny dem Alkohol zu, den Martin in grösseren Mengen, er hatte bereits den vierten Drink intus, im Körper trug.

Erst als er Martins fragenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht liegen fühlte, ein Blick der sich richtiggehend einbrannte, wurde ihm klar, dass der andere geendet hatte, auf eine Bemerkung seinerseits wartete. Und wäre er nicht Danny Taylor gewesen, so wäre er nun sicher knallrot angelaufen und hätte sich in unglücklichen Erklärungsversuchen und Entschuldigungsstammeleien verhaspelt. Doch stattdessen setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und entschloss sich zu einem Frontalangriff:" Tut mir Leid, könntest du den letzten Teil wiederholen? Ich war zu sehr gefangen genommen von deinen wunderbaren Lippen." Er sah sofort das gewünschte Resultat: Martin errötete, obwohl seine Hemmschwelle durch den Alkohol bereits gesunken war und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an." Du, du warst zu gefangen von meinen Lippen? Aber..." Danny wusste sofort, was Martin ihn eigentlich fragen wollte, und entschloss sich, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn dies nicht die ideale Situation dafür war, geschweige denn das Szenario, was er sich eigentlich ausgemalt hatte. Dennoch sagte er sanft: "Weil ich mir bei ihrem Anblick nichts so sehr wünsche, als das hier tun zu können..." Er neigte seinen Kopf unendlich langsam zu Martins, verband ihre Lippen in einem tastenden, vorsichtigen Kuss. Und zu Dannys grosser Überraschung wehrte der Jüngere nicht ab, nein im Gegenteil, er erwiderte den Kuss.

Dannys Lippen senkten sich langsam, bitter über den wundervollen Mund seines Liebsten, ein letzter, zärtlich-schmerzlicher Kuss fand den Weg auf die Lippen des anderen, kalt doch noch immer von dieser delikaten roten Farbe. Bedauernde Tränen rannen über Dannys Wangen, benetzten das Kinn des anderen Mannes, verliehen ihm einen gespenstischen Touch.  
Das nächste was Danny wirklich wahrnahm war, wie seine Kollegen das Schlafzimmer absperrten, wie er sanft von Vivian aus dem Raum gezogen wurde, sich jedoch nicht von der Türöffnung trennen konnte. Blitzlicht einer Kamera verzerrte drei, viermal den Raum, ließ alles unwirklich, grell und unheimlich endgültig aussehen, dann hievten zwei Männer sanft den Körper seinen Liebsten auf eine Bahre, deckten den Körper mit einem weißen Laken zu. Das Letzte was er sah, war eine leblose Hand, die über den Rand der Trage hing.


End file.
